Pretear Before Himeno Takako's Time
by Callistian
Summary: A story about Takako: The time when she met the Leafe Knights, The time when she learnt she was a pretear, The time when she fell in love with Hayate, The time when she became the Disaster Queen. Most of the information is from the original anime.
1. Chapter 1

**Pretear – Before Himeno (Takako's time)**

**Chpt 01**

**_Disclamer_**: Please note that I own none of the Characters in this story. They are all taken out of either the Anime or from others. Here, I'm going to give my thanks to them. Thank You.

"**NO! …"**

**Takako ran down the streets, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She could not believe what had happened in her house. She did not want to believe. What she saw; it was not the truth. She must have been hallucinating. "Someone, anyone, please, tell me that I am dreaming." She whispered to herself again and again. **

**Takako stopped when she reached the sea. Wiping her tears, she looked at the wide ocean. The sea breeze blew and smell of salt. A couple of seagulls were flying in the distance. Takako took a deep breath and screamed, as loudly as she could, letting out her all her frustration and anger that she had bottled up. All at once, she felt better. Takako sat down on the white sandy beach and took out a silver chain from her pocket. It had been a present from her late grandmother. It was the only memory of her short- termed happiness. Tears started brimming as she thought about her grandmother and how she had died three months ago.**

**Ever since Takako was born, all her life was a mess. She lived in constant quarrels and arguments of her parents who did not care and even love her at all. Her elder sister was not any better. She hated Takako, and would bully her whenever she had a chance. Takako felt alone in this empty world, no one would be there when she needed them. No one really care about her at all. No one would hear her heart screaming. Sometimes, she really felt tired, tired from all these quarrels, arguments. There was no where she belonged to. No where where she could find love. No where except..**

**Her grandmother was the most important person to Takako. She could depend on her to hide from the parents' quarrels, her sister's bully attempts and the world's emptiness. She could have a shoulder to lean on if she wanted to cry. Her grandmother was the only one who cared about her, loved her and treasured her. She was the only one who even bothered to understand her. Takako loved her grandmother with all her heart.**

**Three months ago, Takako's parents had reached an important decision: divorce. To Takako, this did not have much significance to her. Wherever she went, she just wanted to be with her grandmother. Much to her surprise, this news hit her grandmother really hard. She even begged them not to do this. No matter how she beg, no matter how much tears she had shed, her pleads fell on deaf ears as Takako's parents continued with their decision. Takako looked on with dismay at the sight of her grandmother. She had never seen her grandmother in such a state of sorrow; it pained her like knives stabbing in her heart. That night, her grandmother had a heart attack and left them. **

**After her grandmother's funeral, Takako and her sister followed their mother to their new home. Takako's heart was shadowed by the death of her grandmother and she did not speak a word since. She was always seen alone; she was friend only to shadows. Smile and laughter was like stranger to her. She started crumbling. She would burst into tears suddenly and would stop the next second. Not even trying to adapt to her new home, Takako felt lonely. No one could understand her. Who said that this world was filled with love? So far, since her grandmother's death, she had found none.**

**The scene today was the last straw for Takako. She felt betrayed; she was betrayed. She had caught her sister and her boyfriend in bed. Not her sister's, hers, Takako's. Takako's boyfriend. How could she be despicable enough to steal her own sister's boyfriend? Tears rolled down as she flinched at this thought. She had no one else in the world. No one she could believe in, trust in, to rely on. No one she could confide in. They were all gone. She could not see a sparkle of hope. It was as if she had fallen into a bottomless pit of despair. She wanted to end this, end this sadness and loneliness. **

**Takako stood up. All was lost for her. She stepped into the water. She wanted this to end. The water splashed lightly against her feet. She could no longer hear, see or feel. She had numbed herself with her emotions. She walked further into the ocean, clutching tightly the silver chain. The water covered her knees, slowly rising up to her waist. Out of the blue, something caught hold of her ankle and started dragging her down. Takako blinked and struggled as she tried to free herself. The first thought that came to her was: What am I doing? I'm only fifteen, I don't want to die. However, it seemed to her that death was something inevitable to her. She could not free herself; she could not swim to the surface; her supply of oxygen was cut off. She gulped her a few mouthfuls of water and clutched her throat. It felt like bursting. She needed oxygen now. She squirmed and twisted her body as she tried in vain to swim to the surface. Her head was throbbing now. Her chest felt as if it was set on fire. She felt her senses shutting down as she lost control of her limbs. Grey spots started to cover her vision. She could not think straight. She blacked out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pretear – Before Himeno (Takako's time)**

**Chpt 02**

"**Come on guys, can't you feel it? The presence of the monster worm is getting stronger!" Hayate shouted, leading the way to the beach. **

"**Yes, we know, Hayate! We have not lost our senses, do you know?" Yuki yelled back. **

**Hayate did not even bother to answer; he was looking out at the sea. It was mid-afternoon. The merciless sun glared brightly down on the earth, threatening to burn all living creatures to ashes. The sea sparkled like jewels under dazzling light and waves were hitting the rocks not far away. The splashing of the seawater was smoothing to one's ear. A few seagulls could be seen flying, freely in the sky. Everything had appeared so peaceful on the surface, but somehow, he could feel trouble brewing underneath. **

"**What now?" Goh asked. As if answering him, the sea started to bubble like mad. The sea began to turn choppy and rough. Foam formed on the surface and a tentacle rose from the waves and shot towards them. The Leafe knights jumped into the air and in a flash, were in their full battle uniform. They prepared themselves for war as the creature appeared behind the waves. It was gigantic, blue and semi-transparent. Its eyes were as big as cartwheels and its many tentacles sprouted from its slimy body. Hayate stared at it, a sense of dread overwhelming him. The monster worm had rooted! They were too late! Now, they had to act fast before the monster worm absorbed all the Leafe! **

**Hayate gathered his energy and aimed at the creature. Bull's eye! The creature wobbled a bit and started fading. Hayate felt strange. No battle had always been so easy. He looked in amazement as another creature bigger than before appear before them. Instead of helping and destroying the monster worm, he had created another one stronger than before. Angry at himself, Hayate rushed at the creature, gathering and shooting his power at it. Somehow, it had no effect. Hayate had been so engrossed in his fighting that he had not noticed a tentacle reaching towards him. It caught him and threw him back to shore. Hayate bit his lips to numb the pain. A hand rested on his shoulder. He turned his head. It was Sasame. "Let us settle it." He said and flew up to join the others who had rounded on the monster worm and started fighting since they saw their leader thrown to the shore. **

**Hayate sighed and looked at the creature, trying to find its weakness. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed that one of its tentacles was not moving. "That must be its core!" Hayate whispered to himself. Picking himself up again, he stared flying towards it, but realized something was wrong. The tentacle was curling around an unconscious girl. His heart skipped a beat. The monster worm was absorbing Leafe from the girl. Every living thing needed Leafe to survive. Without Leafe, she would die!**

**Without thinking twice, Hayate set off towards the tentacle. Gathering the last of the little energy he had, he produced an enormous power and shot at the tentacle with great accuracy. The core broke and the creature started to fade away. Hayate reached out and grabbed the girl, collided with a disappearing tentacle and suffered a heavy blow. He fell into the sea below, exhausted and relief, still holding onto the girl. He could see the Leafe Knights circling above them. Mikio and Roka lifted the girl out of water and two powerful arms carried him to shore. Hayate looked up and saw Kei and Goh smiling at him. He forced a smile.**

**Sasame stood over him as he laid on the beach, catching his breath. The last blow was too huge for him to handle. Sasame looked at him and sat down beside him. "Good job, Hayate, looks like we can't handle it without you." He paused, looked at the girl and continued, "Who's she?"**

**Hayate shrugged and glanced in her direction. Kei and Yuki were tending to her. "What happen to her?" **

**Sasame said nothing. Just then, the girl stirred and coughed. Sasame and Hayate got up and rushed over to her, watching her intently as the girl started blinking. "Who are you?" Mikio asked. The girl looked around as if the Leafe Knights were invisible and jumped to her feet, letting out a loud scream. She made towards the water as Kei pulled her back. **

"**Are you looking for this?" Kei asked, holding out her palm to her. A silver chain rested innocently on his palm. The girl's eyes widened and took the chain from him, hugging it closed to her chest. "I'm sorry. I saw you holding tightly onto it when we rescue you." The girl shook her head. Kei waited for her to catch her breath before repeating the question that Mikio had asked. "Who are you?"**

"**Takako." She said shortly, turned and started to leave. There was a cloud of distress that she could not hide form the Leafe Knights. Sasame took a step forward and caught her hand. A hot boiling sensation ran through them as Sasame and Takako fell backwards upon the impact. Takako was irritated and angry while Sasame felt shocked. "What did you do?" she demanded, holding onto her scalded hand. **

**The rest of the Leafe Knights were alarmed. Kei and Mikio stared hard at Takako. Yuki and Roka were frozen to the spot. Goh and Hayate were frowning. Only Sasame was smiling. "Why? Fellow Knights, we came to this city to look for the girl destined to be the Pretear. Look like we had found the One without any effort." With this he pointed at Takako. **

**Takako. A Pretear? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pretear – Before Himeno (Takako's time)**

**Chpt 03**

--Cli5t1aN's Note--

I'm really glad that someone actually read my story –even if you bump into here or accidentally ran into this website- There's one thing though... I will be really really really happy if there are more reviews... Thanks.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening sky was dyed yellowish-orange as the sun descended slowly into the horizon. The wind blew gently and brushed against her face. Leaves rustled and the dry leaves wrinkled on the pavement. It was near autumn. The trees had started to 'bald' and the wind had begun to blow. The air was getting colder and colder. Takako gazed into the sky, watching the sunset. It was beautiful; how amazing the clouds and the sun form such a beautiful scenery. She lay back on the grass and looked up to the sky, letting her thoughts run wild.

Suddenly, a large shadow covered her. Takako jumped and sat up. Seven guys stood behind her. She squinted her eyes and frowned. They looked familiar, she thought. Then her eyes widened. It was them! The ones that rescued her from the beach a week ago! "W-what?" she stammered. Hadn't they disappeared from her after the white-haired guy said something about the Pretear? Why did they look up for her again? Why did they actually want? What was the most important was, how did they know where she is?

Takako plucked up her courage and stood up before them. "What did you want from me? Hadn't you had enough when you 'electrified' me? What more do you want?" she demanded, not sounding as confident as she wanted to be.

She had completely misunderstood us. How was it possible to work with the Pretear if she did not trust the Leafe Knights? Hayate sighed. It would be a difficult job to talk her around. A hand rested on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly, it gave him some confidence. He looked over his shoulder and saw Sasame, again. He was smiling.

"_Do you have the confidence to talk her around?" _Hayate asked in a challenging tone.

Sasame's smile broadened. _"Sure, watch me." _Hayate watched as he approached the teenager, who was still watching them suspiciously.

Takako looked on as the white-haired man walked towards her. She took a step back, sub-consciously. "What do you want?" she repeated again.

To her surprise, he grabbed Takako by her shoulders and turned her forcefully so that she was facing the horizon. The sun had almost disappeared. "You love the sunset, right?" he asked calmly. Takako was taken aback by his question but nevertheless, nodded. "Can you imagine a day when the sun is gone and there is no warmth and light shining on the Earth? The world will soon be covered in darkness, cold and emptiness. No one will feel happy, there will be hopelessness. Can you feel the day when the world started crumbling down?" Takako shivered slightly. "Do you want to see the end of the world?" he asked in the same calm voice. She shook her head. "Do you want to see everything dead?" she shook her head again, unable to talk.

It was as if this man had put something on her that she had this strange tingling feeling. A strange effect. A feeling of magic.

"Do you want to help us?" he asked.

Takako looked up. What? What did he say? Help? Why would he need help? What did he really want? A-and the others… what did they want? Why did he mention the end of the world? How were they linked? Takako would only think of one possibility- they could control the world. Who were they?

She was off the track again. Sasame, what are you doing? Instead of leading her onto the right track and telling her that we needed her help, you went and told her something else. She was started to think off us as the destroyers. _"Sasame, you are gonna settle this, do you understand?"_

"_Hey! Hayate, this is not fair. I did not expect her to think like that. This is not my fault!"_ Sasame retorted.

"_Guys, we are not invisible, do you know? We can hear your shouts quite loudly, even though the girl could not hear it. Can you keep your volume down? We still need our sense of hearing." _Yuki shouted back. Sasame and Hayate glared at him.

"_Look, the rest of the Knights can help too."_ Roka suggested.

"_But Sasame volunteered for the job."_ Hayate said unhappily.

"_But he's in trouble." _Roka said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone. _"We knights should help each other." _The rest of the knights agreed as Sasame nodded enthusiastically. Hayate rolled his eyes.

"_Let's do something before she thinks of something else."_ Hayate said, giving up.

"Can you help us?" The white-haired guy repeated.

"We really need you." Said another man.

"What? I don't know what you all are talking about." Takako mumbled.

"Let's start with a basic introduction of ourselves." The white-haired guy said. Takako could not think of anything else other then agreeing. "So, I'm Sasame." Takako nodded.

"I'm Kei." A man with long hair said. "That's Roka." He pointed to a man with brown hair and chocolate-colored eyes. "Behind him is Goh." Takako looked at him. He was tall and had a friendly aura around him. Takako smiled and he smiled back. "That's Yuki." Kei said patiently. Yuki was a man with fair skin. He certainly did not look like the type that stood under the sun for a long time. "Mikio is beside Yuki." Takako nodded. "That's Hayate standing in the corner."

Takako looked at the direction and could not help but gasped. He was good looking, with long blue hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a milk-colored coat and long pants. All at once, Takako realized she was staring at him and blushed, her cheeks crimson. When she looked up, Hayate was blushing too. Takako turned away hurriedly as the rest of the Knights tried their best to snigger noiselessly, much to the annoyance of Hayate.

"So, who are you?" Takako asked, trying to change the subject.

"We? We are the Leafe Knights." Yuki said. Takako stared at him.

Leafe Knights?


	4. Chapter 4

**Pretear – Before Himeno (Takako's time)**

**Chpt 04**

--Cli5t1aN's Note--

I am happy that you (Chips03) are reviewing about my story and I'm not going to grumble anymore about no one is reviewing. I'll just take things as they go along.

But… maybe a few reviews will make my day…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leafe Knights?

"Yes, Leafe Knights. We protect the Leafe. Without Leafe, all organisms will die. It's essential for living. Everyone needs Leafe to survive. You wouldn't want to see the end of the World, right? So, that's why we are here. To protect the World from becoming to an end." Sasame explained.

"So this Leafe, is it inside me also? Now? Everyday?" Takako asked.

"Every organism contains Leafe. If you're happy, that means you have a lot of Leafe. If you have less Leafe, then you'd be low in mood. If you lost all your Leafe, you'd die." Roka said. "And yes, the Leafe is inside you everyday. You are made up of Leafe."

"Made up of Leafe?" Takako asked again. She still was not sure she could trust this pack of men. They seemed to be talking in an alien language that she did not understand. Is Leafe supposed to be floating all around them? Is it colorless and bubbly? What is Leafe? She would not be able to understand this in a million years and also, she did not care. She just wanted to know what they wanted from her.

"I don't think we are making any improvements. She is just as blur as she was, if not even so. You should ask for her help immediately, we can't afford to waste anymore time. The Dark will be reaching here soon. Just tell her what she needs to know. She'll be the substitute till we find another suitable one. Another cleverer one, with more sense of what is happening to her." Hayate said, rolling his eyes and started to walk away. All the Knights would be killing him after that, but he did not care. He did not think that Takako would be of any help at all. She did not look like the type who could be a Pretear. If it were not for the Dark, he would not have agreed to find the Pretear for help.

"Hey! That blue-haired guy! You stopped right there!" a shout came from behind him. Hayate turned around. Takako was running towards him. "It is fine if you don't like me, 'cause that applies to me too. But if that's the way you ask someone for help, it's YOU who won't be getting any at all." With that, she stomped away angrily.

"You'd better wake up." Goh said, apparently furious that Hayate destroyed all their hopes of getting help from Pretear.

"If the Dark takes over, it's entirely your fault." Mikio glared at him. Hayate blinked. Sure, as if he needed help from the Pretear. He could settle Dark on his own.

"There's a monster worm nearby, guys." Kei said. "It's heading towards the park."

"That's the direction where Takako is going!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takako walked to the park, planning to take a stroll to minimize her anger before she went home. How dare that guy treat her like this? She was not that stupid, if that was what he meant, she just did not understand. She kicked a pebble on the ground and it landed somewhere in the grass. A loud grumbling sound was heard coming from there. Takako looked up and saw a white rabbit. It was bleeding. She went over to it and reached out for it. However, when the rabbit saw her, it stared at her frightfully and hopped away limply. Takako went after it, afraid for its injury. Suddenly, something grabbed her from behind. She turned her head around and saw it again. The creature that had attacked her from the sea, only this time it seemed to be made of brownish mud and dirty green grass.

It was staring at her with its yellow eyes and with the other tentacle, it wrapped around her and pulled her up from the ground. Takako tried to free herself but it was impossible. It was five times larger than her. Then, she felt something horrible. She felt something icy reaching within her and sucking something out. The agony was unbearable as she shivered uncontrollably. Black polka dots appeared in front of her and she was at the verge of falling into a slumber again when she saw the Leafe Knights, or whatever they called themselves. The blue- haired guy sent a blast of power to the tentacle and it immediately released her. She would have fallen to the ground if not for another white-haired guy who reached under her and carried her away from danger. Takako would not believe what she was seeing: a couple of men flying in the air fighting a monster that would only appear in TV shows. She turned her attention to the guy standing next to her. "What did you say your name was?"

"Sasame." He said, not looking at her. Takako looked back at the Leafe Knights. One of them was hit and fell to the ground. "Are you ready? Looks like they really needed your help."

"My help? What-" She protested.

"Give me your hand." Sasame said. Takako stared at him, putting her hand on his palm nevertheless. A gust of wind whirled around them, blowing the leaves off the ground. The wind started to blow harder and harder. Takako tried to withdrew her hand but it seemed to have glued with Sasame's. Everything started to fade away, everything except Sasame and her. She felt happy, light-hearted. The wobbly feeling that she felt just now was gone. She looked at Sasame, but he was beginning to fade away too. Takako wanted to shout, but she could not find her voice. She looked at Sasame again, for it was he who had led her into this. He had faded away, in his place, was a ball of colorful bubbles. She did not know what it was, but the sight of it was reassuring. It gave her a sense of hope. She closed her eyes as a wonderful sensation swerved through her body. She felt uneasy; she had no idea what was going to happen next. When she reopened her eyes again, she was back to the real world. Everyone was looking at her. However, something was not right. She was not in her own clothes. Takako screamed, wondering what had happened.

The Leafe Knights, excluding Hayate who was still floating above them and Sasame who had disappeared, landed around her. "Welcome back, Princess Pretear."


End file.
